Bueno Nacho (episode)
"Bueno Nacho" is the sixth episode of Kim Possible, but the first produced. The episode is notable in that it is the first to introduce recurring background character Ned, and recurring fictional fast-food item the "Naco". Synopsis Kim is complaining that she can't afford the clothes at Club Banana until Wade informs her that Dr. Drakken has escaped from prison. At an Arctic lab, Drakken scares a scientist there before his henchmen catch him. An Eskimo, named Akute, helps Kim and Ron to their mission because they had helped him at an iceberg. Shego zooms by on a snowmobile wearing the jacket Kim wants and stops Akute's sled dogs. Kim and Ron shred down following Shego on snowboards. After Shego attaches explosives to her snowmobile, she abandons it and jumps onto the laser drill which Drakken's helicopters had lifted from the snow. Kim tries to sweet-talk her dad into buying her the jacket but her mom suggests a job at Bueno Nacho. While filling out a resume, Kim tries to persuade Ron to apply for a job too but he just wants to enjoy a Naco, his culinary mash-up of nachos and a taco. Ned, the manager, informs both Kim and Ron that they are both hired (because Kim had filled out his resume too). Ned takes a liking to all of Ron's work but criticizes everything Kim attempts. Ron enjoys his job but Kim is disliking the drudge work of nacho cheese duty. When Wade gets a lead on where Drakken is hiding, she leaves Rufus to push the cheese button. Ned is angry though because Ron has replaced as the manager because of the naco and Kim gets herself fired because she needed to leave for the mission. She dives from an airplane into a large cheese building which houses the stolen drill. Shego and some henchmen discover her but Kim realizes she is completely out-numbered. Drakken reveals his plan to destroy Wisconsin with magma from the center of the earth and rebuild it as Drakken-ville. Ron is pressuring Ned but he chooses to help Kim when Wade informs him of her danger. Drakken begins unleashing magma, but Ron melts the cheese building with the laser. Kim is sad that she is no closer to getting her jacket until Ron presents her with a Club Banana box with the jacket. She loves it... until she sees Ned wearing the same jacket. Goofs *Just before Drakken leaves and tells Kim "Excuse me, I have to go make a scene!" his scar is drawn on the wrong side. From 15:50 till 16:00. Trivia *This is the episode where Ron invents the Naco. *This is the episode when Wade gives Kim her grappling hook hairdryer, which she uses in most episodes. *Wisconsin is known for cheddar cheese, not Swiss. *Kim states that it will take two weeks of work to earn enough money to buy the jacket that she wants. Minimum wage in 2002 was $5.15 an hour and estimating that she would work between 20 and 40 hours a week at Bueno Nacho with 20% withheld for taxes, then the jacket cost between $164.80 and $329.60. *This is the first time that we see Kim and Ron snowboard. Kim is exceptional, and Ron is actually pretty good (we do see him drop off of a rather high cliff and remain upright throughout and after the drop) with the exception of the two comedy moments where he falls, and does not stop and runs into the oil pipeline. *It is stated that the Bueno Nacho in Middleton is Bueno Nacho #582. *This is the first time that we see Kim use the "puppy dog pout" on Ron. *Despite Kim's protest at Ron signing her up for things in later episodes, she signs Ron up for a job without asking him in this episode. *While not as pronounced as in "Two to Tutor", this is the first instance that we see that Kim is not good with cooking, at least not via appliances. It is also the first indication that Ron is very skilled in food and restaurant management, he was made assistant manager in a very short time. *Ron speaks a little Spanish in this episode. *Prior to this episode, Drakken has been arrested at least once and his booking number was 83072. *When first aired, the scene with Kim Skydiving was highlighted by instrumental music that was later replaced by It's Just You by LMNT. Gallery Bueno Nacho (17).jpg Bueno Nacho (18).jpg Bueno Nacho (19).jpg Bueno Nacho (1).png Bueno Nacho (2).png Bueno Nacho (3).png|"Nice jacket!" Bueno Nacho (4).png Bueno Nacho (5).png|"Green is the new black." Bueno Nacho (6).png Bueno Nacho (7).png Bueno Nacho (20).jpg Bueno Nacho SC 015.png Ron with a Naco.png|The Naco Kim's puppy dog pout2.jpg|Kim's puppy dog pout again. Bueno Nacho (21).jpg Bueno Nacho.png Bueno Nacho (23).jpg|"Good little naked mole-rat." Buenowork3tx.jpg Kim Possible's Grappling Hook.png Bueno Nacho (11).png|Shego wearing a green lever jacket Bueno Nacho (12).png Bueno Nacho (13).png Crush 4.png Bueno Nacho (8).png Jink you owe me a soda.jpg|"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Bueno Nacho (9).png Bueno Nacho (10).png Bueno Nacho (14).png Bueno Nacho (15).png Bueno Nacho (16).png External links * Kim Possible Wiki: Bueno Nacho Category:Kim Possible episodes